pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sukoon
Sukoon A Non-Governmental Organization in Pakistan operational to promote human rights through psychosocial support. "http://www.thesukoon.org" Psychology remains an interesting subject and topic of discussions for all. In practice, however, very few people really know how Psychology can be incorporated into their day to day psychosocial life. Most of us believe that Psychology and its application is fruitful only for those who are mentally retarded or psychotics, which is not at all the actual case. Psychology can be extremely helpful for every common individual if perceived and applied accordingly. Psychological treatment does not necessarily target psychotics or neurotics, rather provides scientific guidance to every normal human being to pass his/her life happily and to cope with psychological stressors. Sukoon, a newly established society is the only NGO in Pakistan which works in all dimensions of the scientific discipline of Psychology. The society is based on a psychopathological and para-psychological approach i.e. Sensory & Ultimate Knowledge On Observing Nature. This approach focuses on prevention and cure of psychological problems by being closer to the nature and getting away from the nurture while utilizing the inner senses instead of the five outer senses. The approach further claims that mind and soul are the same.Sukoon is extremely inspired by the life and teachings of the Holy Prophet Hazrat Mohammad Peace be upon him. It also admires Allama Iqbal and intends to spread his thoughts through its activities. Sukoon, on organizational level, visualizes a world where human rights are promoted through SUKOON i.e. Sensorty and Ultimate Knowledge On Observing Nature. It is aimed to provide psychosocial support to those who are mentally disturbed or at risk of mental disturbance as are deprived of human rights. This goal is achieved by taking measures for institutional capacity building and carrying out different projects based on specific human rights' interventions. Sukoon has innovated the idea of Psychological Insurance for the first time and provides membership in Sukoon Club to those who wish to ensure adequate mental health for them. Furthermore, SUKOON Life Healing sessions intend to resolve the basic philosophical questions about life and provide extreme psychosocial relaxation to the participants. The Institutional Capacity Building Program of Sukoon offers training workshops to other organizations and individuals in the areas of Human Rights, Psychosocial Support and NGO management. Sukoon’s Psychotherapeutic Clinics offer SUKOON Life Healing, Emotional Healing, Faith Healing, Psychotherapy, Psychological Counseling, Psychometrics, Vocational Guidance, and Short Courses in Applied Psychology. The Centers for Legal Advice provide free of charge legal advice on common day to legal problems and intend to disseminate information on human rights. Sukoon wishes to form an alliance with the community based organizations and village committees to render its voluntary services on village level. The Aviation Support, Beatification Therapies, Para-psychological Exercises, Free Telephonic Counseling, Free short course in Logic & Critical Thinking, Support in conducting scientific researches, developing Rehabilitation Plans and providing Advertisement services are some of the areas through which Sukoon applies Psychology in several sectors of human life. To summarize, Sukoon is a scientific way to prevent and cure psychosocial problems and to achieve the maximum possible adequacy in mental health. Further details can be found at Sukoon’s website i.e. "http://www.thesukoon.org"